The Heart of the Charm Ones
by Caitlin Knight
Summary: Kira learns a family secret when reading a letter from her dead mother. Can Kira learn to accept the truth that she's part slayer and part witch? As a new evil arise to kill all magic?
1. Chapter 1: The Other Slayer

The Heart of the Charm Ones

The Heart of the Charm Ones

By

Blues Heaven

**Title: The Heart of the Charm Ones**

**Author: Blues Heaven**

**Rating: TV-M (for adult themes in later chapters) **

**Crossovers: Dino Power Rangers, Angel, Charm, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Charm, Buffy, and Angel. I only own the original characters. **

**Author's Notes: One thing I want to say is that I'm writing this story from season four of Charm after the Charm Ones defeat Cole as the Source, and after Buffy, killed Glory and she died. However, on Angel this will be after Angel took over Wolfram and Heart. However, I'm mostly focus on Kira learning the truth about whom she in how she became who she is well here it goes. This is set in 2004 however; we all know that Buffy died in the year of 2001. The original aired date is October 2, 2001. However, I'm changing it too the time where Dino Thunder aired to make it fit.**

Chapter 1: The Other Slayer

She look out the window as she hold the letter in her hand trying to process what just had happen as her friends look up at her because she didn't know she was crying.

"Kira are you all-right? Dr. Thomas Oliver asks his former teammate and rebel teen. Kira is known for her rebel attitude. Kira didn't say anything as another tear fell from her eyes.

"Kira!" Ethan James had said as he notice the letter Kira been stirring at for the last hour or so.

"The sun is going down I have to go." Kira told them before getting up from the table and leaving without saying another word.

"What the hell was that about?" Connor McKnight asked as his former teammates shrug there shoulder at his comment.

The Scene Change

Kira is sitting at Sunny Dale Cemetery on top of a graveyard that was recently buried as Kira dose off as she drifts into a dream. In Kira dreamed, we see a very large (both tall and chubby) vampire running steadily between the headstones.

Then we see Spike running after him.

Then we see Tara running after them, and Giles behind her, carrying an axe.

They come up to a fence and the vampire is gone. Spike yells in frustration.

"I'm never gonna get anything killed with you lot holding me back." Spike yelled as Tara spoke.

"(Panting). I thought the big ones were supposed to tire more easily."

"No, that's over-the-hill shopkeepers." Spike told Tara.

(Leaning against a gravestone, panting) "I'm fine. I just need to ... to die for a minute." Giles told

them as Spike says to Tara.

"It was that powder you blew at him made him rabbit off." Spike says to Tara.

"It's sorbis root, it was supposed to confuse him, but ... it just kinda made him peppy." Tara confesses to Giles and Spike.

Spike rolls his eyes.

"It's not supposed to mix with anything; you think he might be taking prescription medication?" Tara asks Giles and Spike.

"Yeah, that must be it." Spike said sarcastic.

"Good god, I hope he doesn't try to operate heavy machinery." Giles told them.

"Yeah, we could all be in real-"Spike want to say before getting cut off by Willow telepathically.

"Guys, heads up." Willow told them telepathically as they all look up.

The Scene changes to, large crypt, and Willow standing on top of it.

"The vampire's circling back towards you, six o'clock. " Willow told them again telepathically

Cut back to the other three looking around for the vamp.

"Try to drive him back towards the Van Elton crypt." Willow told them again as Spike telepathically says.

"Van Elton." Spike says to Willow as Tara yells aloud.

"Is that the one with the cute little gargoyles? " Tara asked them as the vampire runs back across their field of vision, sees them, turns and starts back the way he came as Willow telepathically

"Left, make him go left!"

Giles throws his axe. It thuds into a tree right by the vampire's face. The vamp turns and heads left.

Tara and Spike look at Giles, and then they all run after the vampire.

The vampire winds up at a dead end, turns to go back. Suddenly a fist comes out and punches him in the face. He falls down.

Pair of feet walk over and stand by the prone vampire's feet. He stares up at the person.

Pan up to reveal Buffy.

"Big, fast, and dumb. Just the way I like 'em."

The vampire sits up and she kicks him in the face, thrusts out with her stake, but he grabs her arm, hits her with his other arm, and gets up.

Tara and Giles appear, grab the vamp's arms and hold him while Spike punches him in the face twice. Then Spike moves for another punch but the vampire head-butts Spike and he staggers back.

Cut to Xander and Anya running through another part of the graveyard.

"Sounds like the other units are engaged." Xander told Anya as Willow telepathically tells them.

"Xander, Anya, stop!" Willow yelled to them telepathically.

Xander and Anya stop running, look startled.

"Great googly-moogly, Willow, would you quit doing that?" Xander yelled to Willow.

"I told you I was going to get the lay of the land." Willow told him as Xander reply.

"But not the lay of my brain." Xander told her.

"It's kind of intrusive. You could knock first or something." Anya told them both as Willow step in.

"Xander!" Willow yells at him.

"I know, I know, I don't have to talk when I answer you. However, I saw "The Fury," and that way lies spooky carnival death." Xander told his best friend.

We see three vampires hiding behind a tombstone a few feet away from Xander and Anya.

"Xander! Vampires! Other side of that tomb. You can get the jump on them if you go the other way.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Xander told them as Xander and Anya head around the side of the tomb.

"Xander does she suppose to be here sleep?" Anya asked as Xander follows Anya glances as the girl as shot open in she sees the vampires popping up out of the grave.

"Willow! I think we have a problem we need help." Xander yells to WILLOW

"Guys, help Xander and Anya over by the Anderson tomb." Willow told them telepathically

They head off.

The scene changes to Halliwell's Manor as Phoebe was walking into the Foyer where Piper was but she stops all of a sudden which cause Phoebe to hold onto the lamp as Piper turns around to her sister.

"All God Phoebe!" Piper yells as Phoebe fell on the floor as she sees a man pushing a zord into a young girl's stomach before another man with bleach blond hair stake the other vampire. She saw the girl fighting before but her vision keeps coming back to the girl and the man pushing the zord into her stomach. Piper took off running towards her sister as Paige comes in from the front door.

"What the hell happen?" Paige Matthews yells as she hurried to Phoebe as well.

"I don't know she was having a premonition in than she fell to the floor. Paige she's not breathing." Piper told her younger sister.

"Leo! Leo! Leo!" Paige yells as Leo orbed into the room in sees Phoebe past out on the floor.

"What happen to her?" Leo asks as Leo begins to heal Phoebe, which was taking a lone time.

"Leo what's wrong why isn't she waking up?" Piper asks as Leo looks at Phoebe.

"Something is wrong my magic isn't working. Paige help me heal Phoebe?" Leo asks her as Paige grabs Phoebe hand in they begins to heal Phoebe but not as much as Phoebe beings to cough.

"What happen to me?" Phoebe asks her sister as Piper spoke first.

"Phoebe you where having a premonition before you past out what did you see that will cause you to past out?" Piper asks her sister very concern for her.

"I saw this girl she was being attached in the cemetery. However, she was fighting these monster things with fangs before one of them stuck there zord into her stomach, there where other people there fighting these things with fangs. She didn't look scare of them but the other people they look scare of her. Piper my premonition felt so real I felt her pain we have to save her Piper." Phoebe told them as Leo asks her.

"Where is the cemetery located Phoebe?" Leo asked as Phoebe look at Leo.

"Sunny Dale California we need to hurry before it's too late." Phoebe told them as the sisters begins too prepare for the battle.

"I'll see what I can fine out why do that you prepare for the battle." Leo told them before orbing out.

The scene changes to Xander being held in a headlock by the other vampire.

"Xander!"

Anya yells for Xander as Anya lunges with a stake but the vamp merely steps aside. She swings again, misses. The vamp hits her and she falls down. The vampire continues growling and struggling with Xander. Kira jumps up in kicks the vampire, and he goes down, letting go of Xander who lands on the grass beside Anya. The vamp gets up, blocks a kick, punches Kira, they exchange a few more punches and kicks. He gets her on the ground, picks her up over his head, and Angel comes in out of nowhere and punches him in the stomach. The vampire drops Kira, and Angels kicks him. He shoves Angel away, and Angel lands beside Xander and Anya. The other three vampires surrounding Kira as she struggles too keep her balance. Kira punches the other vampire as he struck her with his zord into her stomach.

"All good God!" Giles yells as Spike jumps in as he kicks the other vampire before staking him as the girl fells into Angel arms as the rest of them finally notice him.

"Angel! Is she all-right?" Xander asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No! Why does her blood smell like Summer's blood? We got to get her to the house now she's loosing a lot of blood." Angel told them as he picks her up in Willow needs the way.

Author Notes: Here is the first chapter of the fan fiction as I remember that part. I had to watch a lot of you tube for that.


	2. Chapter 2: The Other Slayer: part two

The Heart of the Charm Ones

The Heart of the Charm Ones

By

Blues Heaven

**Title: The Heart of the Charm Ones**

**Author: Blues Heaven**

**Rating: TV-M (for adult themes in later chapters) **

**Crossovers: Dino Power Rangers, Angel, Charm, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Charm, Buffy, and Angel. I only own the original characters. **

**Author's Notes: One thing I want to say is that I'm writing this story from season four of Charm after the Charm Ones defeat Cole as the Source, and after Buffy, killed Glory and she died. However, on Angel this will be after Angel took over Wolfram and Heart. However, I'm mostly focus on Kira learning the truth about whom she in how she became who she is well here it goes. This is set in 2004 however; we all know that Buffy died in the year of 2001. The original aired date is October 2, 2001. However, I'm changing it too the time where Dino Thunder aired to make it fit. I forgot to mention that Leo is an Elder in this fan fiction and Chris is in this one as well to make the plot fit so on with the next chapter.**

Chapter 2: The Other Slayer part two

Angel and the rest burst into the house, which startle Dawn who was sleeping on the couch. As Willow, notice her for the first time today. Dawn has on very revealing pajamas set; Dawn long red hair hung below her waist as she notice the girl, Angel, and how hurt they are.

"Sit her on the couch Angel." Willow told him as he could since the slayer blood, all around the young girl with yellow on as he felt back to reveal his vampire face as Dawn came running towards him.

"Are you all right Angel?" Dawn asks, as she wasn't aware of her sleeping cloths.

"I'm fine her blood she has the slayer blood. My head is spinning attend to the girl. I'm fine." Angel told her as Dawn took off running upstairs to the bathroom as everyone looks after her as Giles examine the girl.

"She's cut deep we might need to take her to the hospital." Giles confirm to them as Dawn came tumbling back downstairs with the emergency kit. She ran into the kitchen knowing what both vampires needed at the time since there was a lot of blood. Dawn took out two coffee cups in look deep into the refrigerator in pulled out the container. She pour the blood into the cups in exit the kitchen with full speed as everyone looks at her crazy as they now noticing Dawn sleeping cloths she didn't care all she cared about right now is two vampires.

"What's that in your hand Dawn?" Xander asks as Dawn shrug off Xander questions as she speed around the other corner nearly knocking over Anya. Anya gave Dawn a questionable look before sensing the blood in the cups. Dawn gave one to Angel and one to Spike as she turns her heels again to the girl on the couch as she begins examining the girl.

"Dawn! No!" Willow yells but Dawn holds her handouts.

"I know what I'm doing she doesn't need a hospital the cut isn't deep. Xander look into the closet upstairs bring me enough towels to stop the bleeding, Anya, I need warm water now. Make sure it isn't cold. What else do I need? What else do I need? Oh, I need more bandages and Giles I need you over here by me lets go people we don't have all day." Dawn told them as everyone look at Dawn for a minute before doing what she had ask him. Dawn took the towels from Xander admittedly upon his presence without looking up as she continues to help the girl.

"I know this is not the place or time but what have you done to Dawn?" Anya asks as Dawn looks over her shoulder at the rest of them.

"I grew up." Dawn yell before applying pressure onto the girl wound. Spike watches Dawn from the corner of his eye as Spike notice that all the blood had got on her cloths as white sparkling light appear out of nowhere, as the light disappear three young woman stood there in the middle of the Summer's Home which cause everyone to jump.

"Piper this isn't Sunny Dale Cemetery we're so screwed right now." Paige Matthews inform her oldest sister as Phoebe recognizes the girl on the couch.

"She's over there Piper." Phoebe told them as they approach Dawn and the rest took fighting stand as Paige look back and forward at them.

"Phoebe we might have a problem." Paige told them as they notice there situation as Xander yells at the top of his lungs.

"Who the hell are you people?" Xander yell at them as everyone looks back at the three women as Piper begins to speak first.

"My name is Piper; this is my sister Phoebe and my sister Paige we're the Charm Ones good witches at that. My sister Phoebe had a premonition about the girl on the couch lying there hurt. However, she also saw you and you there as well helping but you look more startle by the girl. What were you killing in the cemetery before she got stabbed?" Piper asks as the room fell quite as everyone looks to Willow and Tara.

"There who they say there are I since a lot of good around you especially you. Did you just recently loose a Charm One?" Tara said as she stutters on the last words.

"How did you know about Prue?" Phoebe asks all of a sudden.

"I'm a witch or I practice magic good magic. I can sense you're oral." Tara told them as Phoebe nods her head to Tara question about loosing another sister. Dawn didn't really care all she care about was the girl who happens to look like her right now.

"I don't mean to be rude but questions later she needs help I stop the bleeding the cut isn't deeper than Giles though. I don't see any other cuts however; she wrapped up right now she needs rest." Dawn told them as the Charm Ones look back at the girl and the back at Kira lying on the couch before Piper started to call Leo.

"Leo! Leo! Leo!" Piper yell as everyone looks at her as if she was crazy as sparkling white light appear out of nowhere inform of a human.

"Are you all-right is the others ok?" Leo ask his wife as he looks up at Paige, than the others in the room in saw the girl he admittedly walk over to her as he grabs Paige hands as she looks over at him crazy.

"Leo what's wrong why can't you heal her on her own?" Paige asks her brother in law as Leo looks to Piper than too his sister in law before replying.

"I don't know the Elders band all use of magic right now. Its crazy up there I had to beg them to let you guys keep your magic." Leo told them as Piper looks at her husband.

"Leo I'm your wife what's really going on and don't give me that shit." Piper Halliwell had yell, as Leo looks back and forward at the sister's before healing the girl as little as he can before saying.

"The Elders think she's another Charm Ones there's no record of her existing and there's more." Leo told them as Piper flew her hands in the air as she starts to blow up Leo as he kept orbing in and out of the Summer's household as Phoebe grabs Piper arms.

"Piper I know you're mad right now but we need Leo can you please stop blowing up your husband?' Phoebe asks her sister as she growls in stops blowing up Leo. Leo looks to Phoebe and mouths thank-you.

"Fine! I won't answers in there's only one-way to find out. Grams, Grams, Grams." Piper yells but no response as Piper started back on blowing up Leo again as her anger builds up.

"Piper please listen to me stop blowing up Leo, you're stress right now." Paige tries to reason with her sister as Piper calms down a little as Leo appears back in the Summer Household as she starts to chant as spell.

"Here these words. Hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide." Piper shout as white lights circle, white magical lights, ever so slowly begin to appear. Piper looks up, her anger replaced by hopeful wonder as she steps closer, to see grams and her mother instead.

"Hello, my darling. How are you?" Grams ask, as Piper became very anger.

"How am I? Are you kidding? Do you guys not get the news up there? What's going on Grams why can't we use magic? Why did my husband risk his life to keep us with powers can you ask me that? I feel like blowing up something. Why didn't you come one I call before?" Piper Halliwell yells as she blows up the piece of the tables near the wall as the rest of the Scooby Gang moves back.

"I couldn't, Piper. I was… busy. There's so much instate right now and if you calm down we can explain." Grams told her granddaughter as Piper stops bellowing up the house.

"What do you mean everything is intake now?" Paige asks her grandmother as Penny looks over at the girl as Phoebe follows her mother's glance.

"Mom who is she and why do the Elders thinks she's another Charm Ones?" Phoebe asks as Penny looks back at Patty in signs.

"Well because she is honey but that can't be right." Penny confesses to her daughter's as the room fell quiet in Angel spoke first.

"How can she be a witch when I smell the blood of the slayer?" Angel asks as Penny turns around in look at him in than back at her daughters before saying.

"She's both she's half slayer and half witch. I don't understand Hank and I watch her die in our arms. We saw her die we held her, we held Peyton." Penny told them as the rest didn't notice the girl on the couch had woke up doing the blowing up part in heard the hold thing as soft tears ran down her face as Penny walks over to her and Kira jumps back scare.

"Don't touch me, please don't touch me." Kira Ford says as Penny broke down crying as she sobs on the couch.

"Mom what's wrong can you tell us anything?" Piper pleaded with her mom as Penny looks away at Kira.

"It was our normal day at the park for us Peyton was only three days old when she stop breathing for one moment. Hank and I rush Peyton to the hospital but I could hear them saying she's not going to make it that her lungs collapse. I heard them called the time of deaf and I knew if I came home without Peyton; you would suspect something so mom and I did a spell a forgotten spell. I just don't understand how can she be alive I watch her die." Penny said as she looks at Kira and Kira holds her hand and Penny could feel all her sadness and all power as Leo orb back into the Summer's household again.

"I think I know what happen to Peyton and how Penny thought Peyton was dead." Leo told them and Piper spoke.

"What do you mean you know what happen to her Leo?" Piper asks calming as Leo begins to tell them what he found out.

"See there's two kinds of powers one is magic and one born a hero in one family. However, when Penny had Peyton, Peyton was born from both sides, which created a rift between both powers. Peyton is the first slayer to be born on both sides of the power. The Power at be couldn't allow Peyton to be born or to fight on the slayer side because she was suppose to be a witch. However, when they found out that Peyton was born on both sides and has to fight both sides magic has split. There only suppose to be one in every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer." Leo had told them as Kira swallow hard as Penny turns at her with a look of sorrow written on her face, as Piper got mad.

"So you're saying that they took my sister away from mom because of The Powers of Be where afraid of what? What are they afraid of Leo? We face off two powerful source do they not think we can handle what comes our way? We lost one sister I'm not about to loose another. We sacrifice so much to protect an innocence life; however what do we get back in return Prue and Peyton. I'm done I'm finish." Piper yell as she fell on the floor as Patty steps in before Penny could say anything.

"Piper looks at me!" Piper didn't answer as she yells at her.

"No! I won't." Piper yells as Patty looks at Piper again.

"Prue needs you Piper, magic needs you Piper, Wyatt needs you Piper, Chris needs you, as well as your sister they can't do it alone Piper. We have to bend together to stop what's coming Piper everyone future depends on you and you need to join forces now to stop what's coming." Piper told her stubborn granddaughter as Piper sobs.

"I'll do it just this once Grams what are we faces now?" Piper asks her as she looks over at Kira for the first time.

"The powers are shifting all magic has stop for some reason only you four have that magic in order to heal the others when battles begins. We don't know what's coming but it big and it's huge. By Leo, being an Elder he's scarifies his life being here right now. Penny and I have to go we're being call remember the power of four will protect you." Patty told them as she looks at her newly found granddaughter's.

"Is Buffy all-right?" Dawn ask all oven a sudden as Penny looks back and forward at Patty.

"She'll come back to you my darling when you're in great deed of danger she will come back to you besides now you have four more come here Dawn I have to tell you something.." Patty told her as Dawn admittedly obeyed.

"What do you have to tell Ms. Halliwell?" Dawn ask as Patty as Patty chuckle.

"You make me feel old just call me Grams honey." Patty told her in Dawn laugh as Patty whisper in her. "Don't let your friends define you Dawn you are your own person and follow your heart in if whoever you begins to love fight for him." Patty told Dawn as she smile for the first time and a lone time as her heart skips a beat just thinking about him as Patty, and Dawn laugh out loud as Piper looks up at Dawn face.

"What did you tell her Grams?" Piper asks as Dawn just blush a bright red as Spike looks at her from the corner of his eye.

"What do I tell all my girls when there crushing on someone?" Patty told them as Piper and Phoebe laugh at there Grams comment before seeing them disappear. Kira kept looking down at her morpher just waiting as Piper notice her stirring at the odd-looking thing as Kira begins to get up off the couch as Xander through the broke furniture on the floor.

"I can't fix this it's broken." Xander told Willow as she signs heavily as Piper steps in on the conversation.

"Object of affection turn the clock, make the pieces become undone." Piper recites as the pieces of furniture flew back together without a stretch on them.

"Wow!" Xander said as Kira fell to the ground as Piper and the others ran to her side.

"Are you all-right Peyton?" Piper asks as Kira looks at her as if she was crazy.

"Its Kira my friends there in trouble I can feel there pain I have to go back to Reefside." Kira told her as she stands up without giving them a chance to stop her Kira was gone.

"I'll go after her Spike clean up here and take the others back to LA its more room there and tell Cordy to put Kira and Dawn rooms on the opposite side of mine." Angel told Spike and before Spike cold says anything, he was gone.

The Scene Changes to Reefside California at Haley Cyberspace

Haley scream as Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Tommy where being thrown across the room as one of the vampires pinned Haley against the wall as he tried to stick his fangs in her neck. The vampire was thrown across, the room by someone he didn't see early. He stood up as forty vampires surrounded Haley as she screams her name.

"Kira!" Haley shouts which caught her friends by surprise as Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Tommy stirred up at her as the vampires charge at her.

"You should have stayed out of this girl now I'm going to feed from you." One of the vampires had said as Kira stood there with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Your threats don't scare me but I will." Kira charge at the vampire hitting him with all her might as she hits, flips, and punch. The other vampire grabbed Kira from behind as she struggles with him for a little while as Angel came into view he saw that she was struggling but he couldn't come in unless he was invited as he watches Kira get thrown by the other vampire and he yell at the African America boy wearing blue.

"Let me in I'm a friend of Kira please she needs my help." Angel told him but Ethan hesitated but Haley ran in unlock the door as Angel flung into action as his vamp face was shown which started the friends. As they watches Kira fight the same thing her friend was as they saw Kira flip into the air unfazed from being throw against the wall as one vampire catches his breathe in realize her strength.

"I knew there was something about you you're the slayer but it will be fun killing you slayer." He told Kira as Kira looks at him before breaking a chair across her knee as her friends stood there shock at her strength.

"Well you'll right about one thing." Kira told them as the vampire looks at her crazy.

"In what is that slayer that I'm going to have fun killing you?" He retort back as Kira laughs.

"No! I'm going to kill you first." Kira retort back from charging at the vampire in staking him in the heart as he vanish before her eyes as she watches Angel get hurt by the other vampire as she charges at him full speed kicking and punching as the other vampire went for Haley. Kira turn around in drop kick him before staking him in the chest as he vanishes before her eyes.

"Kira! Look out!" Angel yells as Kira turn around in kicks the other vampire and he fells to the floor before staking him as well as one stuck up behind Conner and she took off in full speed. Kira thought about Conner in the next thing she knew she was there throwing the vampire off Conner before she saw him get hurt by the vampire. Angel was still fighting by the time they where through vampire dust was all around them as Kira heads towards her friend's they move away from Angel.

"You're not safe here Haley close the shop and I'll explain what you just saw." Kira told them as she turns around to look at Angel still in his vamp face.

"You could have gotten yourself kill." Angel told her in Kira got mad at him.

"I know what I'm dealing with it's in my blood you said it yourself. I've been doing this longer than they know. My friends are more important than anything they need to know who I am." Kira scream and Angel frown at her.

"Kira there innocence people do you think they can handle this you face everyday? Buffy died almost everyday knowing her friends where endanger from my own kind." Angel tried to reason at her he thought how much Kira reminded him of Buffy.

"Well, I'm not her I'm slayer and there Power Rangers ex Power ranger and so I'm I. I'm not leaving them here to get dust by vampires." Kira yell again as she felt power rush to her in she fell to the ground in Angel to her side.

"Are you all-right Kira?" Angel as Kira looks up for the first time since she's been talking to the vampire.

"I'm fine I'm taking them with me. I'm calling Leo Conner is hurt." Kira told them as Angel frown again at her for the second time tonight.

"Fine! Call Leo!" Angel told her as Kira nods her head.

"Leo! Leo! Leo!" Kira cried out as she holds her head in pain as blue sparkling lights appeared in the middle of the floor of Haley Cyberspace.

"Kira are you all-right?" Leo asks his newly found sister in law as he notices Angel face and all the dust around them.

"I'm fine can you orb them back to wherever you guys are right now. I can't leave them I'll explain everything when I get there. I'll take Angel he's hurt badly." Kira told him and Angel look at her weird.

"I' m not hurt." He told her as Kira motion for her friends too take Leo hand in she will explain to them later about what's going on as she watches them disappear she looks at Angel.

"Hold on to me and don't let go I'm new to this." Kira told him getting up off the floor as Angel did what he was told as Kira thought about getting back to her friends the next minute she knew they where there in the hotel. Xander and her friends jump from seeing Kira holding Angel as she rushes him to the catch as questions started coming at her all at once from her sisters and her friends.

"Kira what the hell was that back there in why did you expose our secret to him?" Dr. Thomas Oliver yells as Kira fell to the ground from all the questions it was taking a tow on her as she screams in blue sparkling lights hits her sending her flying across the floor as Dr. O and her sisters came running towards her.

"What the hell was that? Are you all-right?" Tommy yells at her as Kira stand up holding her chest.

"I'm fine my held is spinning Dr. O I think you need to sit down follow by the rest." Kira told as everyone did what they where told in Ethan spoke.

"Kira what did that thing mean by you're the slayer and what is he? Don't tell me he's a vampire is he?" Ethan ask his best friend and Kira nods her head yes.

"Ok, did I just step into the twilight zone I mean we face off some pretty mean monster but a vampire comes on Kira?" Conner McKnight ask as Kira just continue.

"Conner will you just shut the hell up in let me finish." Kira yell and Conner stop talking and Dr. O gave Kira a questionable look.

"What did I tell you about your language? However, I'm with her Conner please keep quite for once." Dr. Oliver told Conner and gave him a steady look before he turns his attention back to Kira.

"I'm a slayer, I fight vampires, and demons, and I'm a witch I just recently learn I'm half slayer and half witch, Leo didn't tell everyone the truth. The truth is I've been fighting vampires since I was thirteen after my last watcher was kill they never replace me with one and I went under radar somehow. We keep our secrete identity just as we keep our rangers identity secrete. I wanted to tell you guys but I fear if you knew than you would have been in a great deed of danger. However, when I felt Haley screams I knew than you would be in danger. I ran as fast I could to get to you Haley. I recently found out that I was adopted my real name is Peyton Kira Ford in now Halliwell. This is Piper Halliwell over to your right is Phoebe Halliwell, standing by Phoebe is Paige Matthews and next to her is Leo Wyatt Piper's husband he's a whitelighter and Elder. He helps and protects the Charm Ones, which are my sisters in now me I guess, and I have two other sister Buffy and Dawn Summers. Buffy is also a slayer but she died protecting Dawn and Conner before you even thinking about calling me Peyton don't because I will kick your ass back to Reefside." Kira told them and Conner open his mouth to say something but close it as Spike chuckle at Kira's comment.

"Well, I'm Cordelia Chase former Scoobie Gang member, this is Fred the one with the glasses over to your left is Gun, you already met Angel he's a vampire with a soul, and this is Wesley Wyndham Prince. Xander I think you should do your introductions for your gang." Cordelia said as Kira jumps up in runs to Wesley with all her might he pick her up and hug her as the room fell completely quite as Wesley spoke first.

"Andy you grown so much." He told her as Kira back away as tears fell from eyes as she starts to back away remembering England and her watcher.

"Wesley tell me it's not true, tell me he survives." Kira asks as tears ran down her face as she kept walking back and Wesley went to her.

"Andy please don't make this harder for me and for you." Wesley pleaded with her as tears weld farther down Kira's face.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! He can't be after I've done after my last battle. He just can't be gone." Kira yells as tears fell from her eyes. Wesley grabbed her in hug her but she pushes him away falling to the ground as she kept pounding her fist on the floor as tears kept coming in lighting and rain begins to fall outside. Wesley went to touch Kira but he was sent flying across the room into the wall as a protecting shield surrounded Kira as she balled up into a tiny little knot trying to make herself as visible as possible as she cries nonstop for hours as the rain continues before crying herself to sleep with the shield still protecting her.

"Is just me or did the rain and lighting just stop when she cried herself to sleep?" Anya asks as she looks at the poor girl than back at Wesley as he looks back at his best friend.

"Wesley what was she talking about? In how do you know her? In why did you call her Andy when her name is Peyton Kira Halliwell?" Rupert Giles asks Wesley as he looks back at the girl on the floor before sighing.

"Andy is her nickname I used to call her that back in England my father was Andy watcher after my father was kill by Zod a ruthless vampire a part of Andy died with my father Gram for a while she was all-right but after Andy defeated Zod. She wasn't herself and after her mother move to the states Andy went off radar for alone time I thought she was dead. I spent years searching for her, she was the first Slayer too every calm across Zod and defeat him. Zod kill four slayers. The Watchers Council new more but after I kept trying to find her it was as if they didn't won't me too. There's more to Andy than any of you think and you're right Anya the rain stop when she stop crying. However, from my understanding and what we just saw from Andy when she brought Angel in early I believe she's more powerful than any of us suspect." Wesley told them as Wesley knew what Giles was going to say before saying as Wesley looks back at Kira he steps closely seeing that her protecting shield had weaken. He picks her up in she starts to mumble something, which caught everyone attention included Dawn.

"Its all right Buffy stop crying I'll protect her and love her. I know Dawn is the Key. I'm fine will you stop wearing about me jeez you're overprotected much. Xander is fine, ok Spike is too, Willow, and Tara. He's fine too and rude. Angel is so rude in to think he has a soul. Fine, I'll be nice only because of you, but I will beat the living hell out of him, ok, ok, jeez. Oh so you know about the Buffy robot? I love you too see you soon and I still dislike him ok, jeez." Kira mumble as she toss and turn as Wesley carried her upstairs into her room Cordelia fixes up for her.

Author notes: Wow! Nine pages I can't believe I type nine pages I hope you guys like it.


	3. Chapter 3: Peyton Kira Ford

The Heart of the Charm Ones

By

Blues Heaven

**Title: The Heart of the Charm Ones**

**Author: Blues Heaven**

**Rating: TV-M (for adult themes in later chapters) **

**Crossovers: Dino Power Rangers, Angel, Charm, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Charm, Buffy, and Angel. I only own the original characters. **

**Author's Notes: One thing I want to say is that I'm writing this story from season four of Charm after the Charm Ones defeat Cole as the Source, and after Buffy, killed Glory and she died. However, on Angel this will be after Angel took over Wolfram and Heart. However, I'm mostly focus on Kira learning the truth about whom she in how she became who she is well here it goes. This is set in 2004 however; we all know that Buffy died in the year of 2001. The original aired date is October 2, 2001. However, I'm changing it too the time where Dino Thunder aired to make it fit. I forgot to mention that Leo is an Elder in this fan fiction and Chris is in this one as well to make the plot fit so on with the next chapter.**

Chapter 3: Peyton Kira Ford

Kira look into the training room making sure the close was clear before she started training. Kira took out her zord in place them on the ground she looks around the training room please to be here to train with no distractions. Kira took fighting stand as she begins to kick left and right and back and forward. Kira was training hard as swept begins to drip down her face, Kira didn't hear the door open as Connor, Ethan, and Trent step inside of the training room as they begin to watch Kira train. Kira felt eyes on her she picks up the zord in turns it around quickly and through it at Tommy's head as he enter the training room as well as he duck coming through the door. Kira walks up to them taking the zord in she walks away again.

"Did anyone ever teach you not to sneak up on people? If you want to join me stretch out you're going to need it?" Kira says before going back to training. Kira begins to throw punches after punches as Tommy steps back because he didn't want to get hurt. Kira through the zord at Connor as he caught it in he begins to use it. Kira then again gave the rest one of her zords as they begin to train left and right. Blades where hitting sounds of grunting could be heard from the other room as the rest follow the sound of the noise. As Angel opens the door the rest steps into the training to see Kira jumping up into the air dodging Connor blows as Connor quickly moves aside to block Kira blows as she spends around quickly dodging Tommy hits as Cordelia Chase mouth fell open as she looks at the teens and there teacher fighting.

"Remind me to never piss her off." Cordelia says as she watch Ethan drop kick Kira and Kira brought her leg in swift kick Ethan down to the ground as Connor and Trent where heads up as Connor quickly picks up the zord in swung it at Kira. Kira dodge Connor directly hit in picks up the other zord as they begin to zord fight. Tommy, Ethan, and Trent back ups to let them have some breathing room. Kira took the zord in send it too Connor head but he blocks the zord with his own zord. Kira kicks out as Connor quickly dodge her hits. Ethan couldn't believe it that Connor was holding his own ground with Kira. Kira then surprise Connor with a blow to his chest. Connor fell but he got right back up in through a hard kick to Kira stomach as she falls down. Connor thought he had Kira but Kira did a front flip into the air drawing her zord again as zord and zord begins to battle.

"Damn!" Willow said as she watch the fight get serious as Kira pushes Connor even harder than before then Kira starts to do some fighting moves her team have never seen including Tommy as he watch Connor with new light as he continue to battle with Kira until he fell to the ground. Kira looks down at Connor as his mouth fell open.

"What the hell was that?" He mumbles getting up as Kira got a look on her face that scared everyone in the room.

"Something you wouldn't understand." Kira says as she helps Connor off the floor as they share a look in he shake his head at her.

"I think you scared Ethan, Trent, and Dr. O." Connor McKnight says as Kira turns to look at Connor before walking away. She took the zord in through it at Angel head as he ducks from the directly hit.

"Still think I don't know what I'm doing trust me you don't want me as your enemy." Kira says before grabbing her zord and walk away as Dawn looks to Angel before saying.

"Angel be nice she's my sister apart of Buffy and apart of me in if you ever love my sister at all be nice to her." Dawn says before walking away as Angel course under his breathe as Lorne chuckle at him.

Scene changes to Kitchen 

Xander set at the table thinking abut Buffy and how much Kira remains him of her. Anya looks at her boyfriend as he shakes his head because he thought about how Buffy would handle the Angel and Kira situation. Kira came downstairs as all eyes turn to her she still feels out of place. She took a deep breathe in set at the table with Angel as Angel mumbles again about teenagers taken over his hotel.

"Whatever I'm out dead boy." Kira says as she flicks him off as she grabs her leather jacket off the table before walking out pissed as the door slammed shut breaking the glass as Dawn look at Angel.

"What!" Angel shouts.

"I thought you where going to be nice for me Angel go after her please." Dawn begs as Angel mumbles again before walking out as well.

The Night Club 

Angel look around from Kira but he didn't see her because the place was crowed and noisy he could see people dancing and grinding against each other in that's when he saw her dancing slowly by herself. He watches her as her hips grinds to the beat he watched her dance beautiful as he felt himself walking towards her. Kira jumps a little as she felt cold hands on her waist.

"You dance beautiful." He whisper as Kira grind close to his waist he could smell her strawberry shampoo that she use this morning at the hotel. He loves the smell in hair. Kira turns around to see Angel standing there looking at her as she touches his face. Angel wanted to back away but for some reason he didn't back away at all he felt protected.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself Angel." Kira says as she takes his hand in lead him out the night club. Kira took him to deserted places that haven't been use for years.

"What is this place?" Angel ask as Kira set down on the old broken bed as she looks up at him as he stirred at a baby picture of a little girl with sandy brown hair.

"I was five years old when that picture was taken this is my home well it use to be. I come here when I feel lost or just need to think." Kira says as she lays on the broken squeaking bed as Angel looks at her different now.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Kira asks as she looks over at the night table taking out her drawing pencils as she begins to turn the page and Angel saw himself for the first time as he set down on the bed with her. Angel took the book from her as he begins to turn the pages to see himself as well as the other. She had drawn pictures of Buffy, Dawn and herself as Kira looks down scared.

"I don't hate you its just you can get under my skin like Buffy use to do sometimes." He told her as Angel take his hand in whipped away her tears. Kira takes her hand as she kiss Angel hand. Angel looks up as Kira backs away.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't brought you here." Kira says as she jumps off the bed Angel stops her as he gently laid her down back onto the bed as he gently kissed her soft pink lips. Kira moans from his touch as she begins to take off his cloths and Angel did hers.

"Are you sure you want this Kira?" Angel says as Kira nods her head yes as Angel begins to push inside of her in Kira made a loud scream that felt like thunder.

Author's Note:  I hope you like the chapter sorry for the long update. I'll update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The deaf of Angel

Kira woke up to find the bed empty in for the first time she let her guard down. She put on her cloths and dried away her tears in left her abandon house. Kira walked the empty streets of LA with her head down as tears begin to fall again as she never saw the attach coming. Kira fell hitting the ground hard scrapping her forehead and her arms. Kira felt something cold pierce her body that cause her to scream as loud as she could. Connor McKnight and the rangers knew that scream in that scream was Kira Ford.

Phoebe Halliwell screams in pain as she could feel her sisters pain.

"Phoebe what's wrong? Paige Matthews says as Phoebe begins to scream again and again until she fell on the floor and Paige came running.

"We have to get to Kira now she's in trouble." Phoebe says Paige grabs the others hand. She thought about her sister and the next thing you know she was there. Paige didn't know she landed them right into a battlefield which cause them to take cover. Kira didn't see them arrive because she look down at the knife that in her stomach in blood was running everywhere .

"Any last words slayer before you die?" The creature asks as Kira begins to easily move the knife out of her stomach.

"No but you're the one who's going to need help." Kira through the knife at the creatures chest. She jumps up in starts attacking the creatures, she took the zord the creature had in use it against him. Kira was already pissed off in the anger showed through her face when she ripped the head off the creature body. Kira stood there waiting for the next battle when a creature brought out Angel badly beaten. She could barely stand, she had lost so much blood already but when she saw angel beaten it nearly killed her.

"Turn to angelus or I will have your son and her destroyed. " The older creature said as Angel looks over at Kira his eyes where sad. He took the knife he had hidden between his pants in stab himself with it.

"Angel!" Kira screams as she fought her way to him she fought left and right and she made it to him as the creature stood there before getting taking down by a blonde bombshell known as Buffy summers.

"Did you miss me?" buffy says as she swung into auction in defeating the creature. She looks down at her sister crying over Angel who's barely alive.

"Protect my son and I love you." He whisper to her and Kira starts to cry as the ground begins to shake in and that moment Angel was gone. Kira starts to cry even harder as the rain begins to fall. Kira whip away her tears and she looks up at buffy before walking away.

"Kira what are you doing?" Buffy yells as Kira turns around to her sister.

"Protecting Angel son and if you stand in my way you don't want me as your enemy because I will break every damn bone in your body in want think nothing of it." Kira says as Buffy watches her sister walk away hurt, sad, and lonely


End file.
